User talk:Awesome3000
= My Talk Page = __TOC__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Admin A3k, what is required to become an admin? Since I am increasingly coming here a lot, I thought it may be a good Idea. 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 16:24, March 24, 2012 (UTC) The clearest is to carefully read the My Lego Network Wiki:Requests for Adminship is has quite a number of good points. ( Sorry bout the slow reply to this what with the vandal attack and all) 03:16, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I can understand. That vandal attack really had us going for awhile. Also, What does the RfA mean about coding,wikimarkup and HTML? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 03:38, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah it did. Coding as in the javascript parts of the wiki wiki markup is the language the wiki uses like title HTML is the way webpages are displayed and written tags like and hope that makes sense 04:15, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh.....ok, That make sense. I don't know how to use the Coding piece,I am only still in school. But with the wikimarkup I am pretty familiar with, and HTML I have some (Not a whole lot) knowledge. Do you think I could still pass as a admin? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 04:22, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I think you could actually. The other point the RfA pages makes is weather you fell you need use of the admin tools? 04:28, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, The Vandal attack that happened yesterday HAPPENED because I wasn't an admin. He specifically said that he wouldn't have done that if I was an admin. I couldn't have done anything because I was the only one online at the time. So that has a part to play. Also, I am more and more active on the wiki, so yeah it may be a good Idea. I am on at least 4 hours a day. I mean, I still have to go to school and such during the week.... What do you think? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 04:34, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah good point. Just don't be too quick to use the admin tools if you get them, obviously by the time it gets to threats it's ok to. I'd support you, maybe ask what he thinks cause he's super awesome :-) 05:19, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I would only use them when I need them, + If that vandalism type thing happens again, Then I will be ready to do something Instead of being tortured with "Words". Why Should I ask AJR? I don't think he even knows me.........I came to you because We know each other (a little)......... 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 13:46, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah that's good. Cause he's been around here forever and knows his stuff, it was just a thought he'll no doubt say what he wants to say in voting on the RfA so it could be nice to know before hand. 23:10, March 29, 2012 (UTC) So, I should Just ask him what he thinks about me becoming an admin? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 23:16, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Well he may have some good points on if he thinks there's anything you'd possibly need to improve on before becoming a admin. In my opinion it's nicer to know and have before then get shot down on a RfA. Cheers, 03:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Good point. I'll go ask him right now....... 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 14:50, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I have left him a message. But I don't think he will respond soon, I checked the Special:Active Users, and the last time he logged in was 3-23-12 :S Two more things for you: 1)The next time you are on MLN, please accept my FR! 2)What is a jr.cs? That is coding, right? But what is it used for?? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 02:17, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Kwl he probably gets an email notification for talk page messages :-) 1) Done. 2) I'm not sure what that is? where'd you see it? 02:26, April 1, 2012 (UTC) *Btw, I did see this but I don't have time to do a good response right now. 02:37, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! And BTY, I miss spelled it I meant rc.js :S Oh,and Ok Ajr! Respond when you have time! 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 02:43, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ah it's a script I wrote that loads unpatrolled edits in a interface making them easy to patrol. 02:51, April 1, 2012 (UTC) So basically it just take all the edits users do and organizes them for you to see? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 02:55, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Yep. You could set it up to run for you if you'd want 03:38, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, Isn't that what the Watchlist or even the Special:Recentchanges are for? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 03:42, April 1, 2012 (UTC) p.s. If you look at it, you will see that while you were gone I had a vandal war with an anonymous user, and that Echo 2|This page should be deleted. Yeah it is, but this includes buttons to quickly patrol esp. when there are 20 edits between you and someone on your shops page I don't have to load each individually. And for understanding the script seeing the output is good. (I'll get on that) 03:45, April 1, 2012 (UTC) That is cool. Hey man, this anonymous user is causing problems. Please help! 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 03:53, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Never mind. He's been taken care of. So, should I wait for AJR to reply before I go to the RfA? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN He's stopped then? Have you put a warning? 04:04, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, I think hes stopped.......He had a few more vandals after you left and I just put a warning..... 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 04:08, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Good. FYI When undoing multiple edits you can go in the history and click the date part for the good one edit there to restore rather then undoing each one. :-) 04:10, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I have also protected your page against anons. (I'm off now cya) 04:12, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I will remember That! Oh and Thanks a lot! My page is a vandal target since I un-do their edits most of the time. C ya later A3K! 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 04:16, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Kwl. Yeah I realized that. 23:33, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, :P So, should I wait for AJR's response before I go try the RfA? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 00:40, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I would but it's entirely up to you. You don't have to. 00:44, April 2, 2012 (UTC) hm.......... 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 03:17, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Lol 07:42, April 2, 2012 (UTC) What? :P I think I will wait a little longer......But in the mean time, Could you possibly show me how to set up the rc.js? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 14:08, April 2, 2012 (UTC) That hm comment :-) Yeah if you want to use the script as I have it put if (wgPageName "User:Awesome3000/rc") { $('head').append(' '); }; in your User:18tanzc/wikia.js script page. you can change the top bit wgPageName "User:Awesome3000/rc" to any page that's where it will run, (the page doesn't have to exist.) To be able to edit it make a copy for yourself some where under your userspace (ending in .js) and point the append src to it. Hope that's clear enough. 06:12, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I think I did all what I needed to do.......except how do I run it? :P (Seriously though, how do I run it?) 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 14:55, April 3, 2012 (UTC) You navigate to the page User:Awesome3000/rc or where ever you put it. I'll check your code too later today. 18:32, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Is that right? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 23:53, April 3, 2012 (UTC) You don't want the pre or code tags on it. I did them here so you could copy it from the page :-) 08:05, April 9, 2012 (UTC) oh. oops. I will go change it! 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 13:43, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Like that? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 14:10, April 9, 2012 (UTC) You still had the append bit twice. now if you go to User:18tanzc/js it should come up. 07:46, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Does it matter if I use the mono book wiki style? It isn't showing up....... 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 13:47, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah lol it's the script for the wikia skin use User:18tanzc/monobook.js though I'll need to check what the script hooks onto. 01:47, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ah, ok. I will try that now. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 02:16, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I couldn't get the script to work under monobook (yet) you xould add ?useskin= and either oasis or wikia i'm not sure of the name it uses there. 07:07, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hm. ok. Will do. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 13:52, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry seems I've confused you immensely. the two pages monobook.js and wikia.js do the same thing but only are run under each skin so you have to put the code to run in monobook.js since that's the skin you're using. or have it in wikia.js and vist a page the page as normal but at the end of the link http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:18tanzc/rc'?useskin=wikia' (or it might be called oasis) to view that page using the new skin. 08:48, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ohh........... oooops. :P Now I get it. SO I have to put the code in the monobook.js? ok. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 13:44, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sorry. Yep but it isn't working on monobook atm. And I'm busy too in RL to come here enough, better in 6 months or so. 04:27, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Aw, too bad :P Well, I'll survive. Thanks for your time (And Patience for the newbie :P)! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 13:35, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I think I may know why it's not working now, I'll have to try once I'm on top of the back log of edits. :-) And you're definitely above newbie level. 02:44, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Couldn't wait. Unfortunately it wasn't the issue. You can still try some scripting. try putting $("#bodyContent").html("18tanzc is Awesome!") in your monobook.js 02:47, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, I may not be a nebie to the wiki but I am obviously one whrn it comes to JS and HTML and stuff like that. What good will the code above do? (I know I am awesome, but that is not the point :P) 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 03:27, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah you'll learn. It'll replace the text on every page with that string. Lol 03:28, April 16, 2012 (UTC) HELP! A3K, I have a very serious problem. I need you to block user User:67.8.173.69 He is an anonymous user who is bulling me and completly vandalisim pages. PLEASE RESPOND SOON! 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 14:26, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Also, his store doesn't belong on the mainspace. The_ClickShop LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 19:53, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh so sorry real life's been. I've done the block now. and deleted the shop. The block is set for 3 months obviously if his ip changes he can get around it. 00:24, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot A3K! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:26, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah you handled it really well by the way. Politely warning and such. 00:31, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks A3K! You saved me from a whole bunch of bullying (for now......) Do you know what he was doing? I was just undoing vandals that he was doing and he started THREATENING me. Thanks for the block! 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 00:36, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah hopefully he just buggers off now. Probably just abusing the power of a openly editable wiki you can look at to see his edits obviously. If the threatening messages on the history bother you I can delete them? 00:46, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the offer. I think I will take you up on that. They really do other me........ 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 00:53, March 28, 2012 (UTC) On to it. 01:05, March 28, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU! now I can sleep without dreams of doughnuts :P 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 01:10, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Lol what? I noticed one of the threats that he claimed to know where you lived, I'm assuming that was just BS? 01:13, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure he was just trying to scare me......I have no idea how he would actually know..... 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 01:15, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. FYI his ip traces to an isp in Texas so that should give you some idea of distance. 01:19, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, good.that is far away from where i live. I have to go. I will be back in about 40 min if you have anything else. Thanks for everything! 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 01:21, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok think I've got everything, leave me link if I missed any. Yeah I'm off to work now too. cya. p.s. Sorry I botched your page restore the first time, hope it's right now. 01:25, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man. You are really great. Its ok now. I will c u later! 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 01:59, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Possible New Glitch/Hack? Hey A3k, I came across a page the other day with a Trade module and a Hop arcade module In the same row!!!! See Here for what I am talking about. Do you think it is a glitch or hack or neither? And one more thing, how do you post links to files with the wikimarkup? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 00:08, April 3, 2012 (UTC) What page??? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:15, April 3, 2012 (UTC) This is his User name: "hisnin4ever" Check it out. It should still be there..... 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 03:47, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Nice. :-) Yeah either the page editor glitched on him and let him or he hacked his response. 05:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) So, do you think I should make a mainspace article about this glitch/hack? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 14:19, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I suppose the other glitches of this nature do so yeah go for it. 18:32, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Wow! That definitely deserves a mainspace. The Hop game can't be played and the trade is 3 Spoilers for 10 Tires. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 19:55, April 3, 2012 (UTC) p.s. I added it to the list of known glitches. would this be a hack or a glitch??? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 20:25, April 3, 2012 (UTC) New Main Space Page Hey, A3K, I just noticed that a new page has been created Doubling Module Glitch|here This is just the extra module glitch. And the information is wrong. It is also described in the list of known glitches. There is no need for a page on a topic with so little information that was already explained accurately on the List. Thanks! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:17, April 6, 2012 (UTC) In other words, he is saying it needs to be deleted. :P 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 00:22, April 6, 2012 (UTC) In simple terms, yeah. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:23, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Lol 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 00:26, April 6, 2012 (UTC) this is done. 08:04, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Cool. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 13:43, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 22:31, April 9, 2012 (UTC) RfA A3K, It is done. I have contacted AJR and he replied with: Quite honestly, your contributions look great. If you feel that you are ready for it then I'd have no issues with supporting :). Please Vote Here 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 01:20, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Cool, I voted. (Sorry for the slow reply I was at camp) 08:02, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Its ok. What camp? like a camping camp? :P 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 13:43, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Ah camp with my youth group and no it was in cabins :-) 07:47, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ah. very cool. hope you had fun :) 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 13:43, April 10, 2012 (UTC) User Messing Up My Page Hey A3K, This is LegoStefan24. An anonymous user just edited one of my pages located here. I undid the edit but worry that it may be edited again. His/Her IP address is: 92.20.154.233. They werent major changes but I know that small problems can turn into larger ones very quickly. I would just like to know what I can do to prevent this from happening in the future. Thanks! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 18:28, April 14, 2012 (UTC) 92.20.175.99 Vandal Block Sorry to bother you again but I was looking at the Recent Wiki Activity and noticed that Anonymous User: 92.20.175.99 has been vandalizing pages. 18tanzc undid the vandal's edits and the vandal vandalized some pages again. Please block this user quickly. Thanks! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 18:44, April 14, 2012 (UTC) For both of these it's just a matter of undoing it while they're at it and not getting confrontational though. They should both have been given warnings too from which ever of you did the reverting. Blocks usually aren't given out so quickly 02:46, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks. I'll go warn him/her. 04:30, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Continued from above "Admin" I thought the "Admin" Subtitle was getting a little long, so I made a new sub title. I am still in school, and I don't know when (If they do :P) Start teaching stuff like that. How did you learn it? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 14:19, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah good idea. I just read books and messed around with it. :-) I do have a real knack for it though 08:06, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Wow. I'm guessing thats the hard way to learn?..... :P 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 14:08, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Not too bad really. One awkward thing is the age of the language there are some really terrible things from olden times. 02:22, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I thought you were reading books about computer programming, not about history :P 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 15:48, April 18, 2012 (UTC) If you look up scripts online you find some old ones. ;-) Lol your old 'friend' is threatening me now. Ban was 3 months now indefinite lol 04:06, April 19, 2012 (UTC) WHAT?!?!?? How is he doing that? Did his IP move? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 23:30, April 19, 2012 (UTC) He/She could have more than 1 computer, go to the library, or have brought his computer somewhere else. Thats the flaw in the block. He/She can work around it very easily. 23:33, April 19, 2012 (UTC) yeah but there are no edits on the history that prove that the user has been threatening him through the wiki. @A3K: Is he E-mailing you threats? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 02:01, April 20, 2012 (UTC) A3K is admin, he could have deleted them...Or they could be through email. 02:08, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Ah you're thinking this through well I didn't actually notice but he threat is actually over on the lego answers wiki, which is separate. 04:40, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ok so I see the edits, but I don't see how they target A3K. All it is is a bunch of random Spam. Or am I missing something? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 13:41, April 20, 2012 (UTC) appears I'm a bit slow it's another seperate w:c:mylegonetwork.answers wiki 03:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh. I see. Good thing he/she is blocked now :P 04:46, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I see them too. Some where even about ME. Did you block him on that wiki too? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 14:48, April 22, 2012 (UTC) He probably did. 17:52, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't have rights on either of those wikis. 00:50, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, he can't really track you without an IP address unless he/she works for the government or is a stalker :P 20:03, April 23, 2012 (UTC) So you have to do a RfA for every wiki you want to be an admin on? What? :P Anyway, If you cant block him, then he will continue with the spam......... 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 14:09, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah that's how it works there are probably different B'crats there too. Don't worry about those they have there own admins for a reason. 05:13, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Why do you allow "overlinking?" Why do you allow over-linking? Don't pages just need one link here? Just curious. Please answer, thanks. Codyn329 (talk) 12:42, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, In longer articles with multiple sections there can be one per heading. Where did I allow it? 22:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Advertising USER in mainspace Hi, just wanted to let you know Dylan6765 is advertising HIMSELF, HIS USERPAGE, AND HIS MLN PAGE IN THE MAINSPACE, right Dgreen6765|HERE. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 20:24, June 11, 2012 (UTC) In the past 30 days, I have so far left him 3 warnings for 1. vandalizing a page a littke while back. 2. Creating a spam page. 3. After deletion by A3K, recreating the spam page. I've marked it for deletion. An admin will get to it soon. 20:26, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes I've deleted the page. Since he's been given a final warning he will be blocked if he does it again 02:07, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Great! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 19:34, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Anonymous User 99.91.170.16 Hello A3K. It appears we have a problem. Anonymous user 99.91.170.16 has vandalized Legocityfan119's User page and store, with profound language. Please remove this from the edit history, as it is considered offensive. I left a warning. If it happens again, I need you to block him. 18tanzc has also been informed of this. Thank you. 01:35, July 2, 2012 (UTC) This user has been vandalizing the Secret Networkers Page. They are 96.30.157.187. I have left warnings. They need to be blocked. Thanks. 18:59, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Both of these have been blocked. Only 1 day for the second one cause that's policy. :-) 22:15, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ok. Thanks. 22:24, July 5, 2012 (UTC) 18tanzc's RfA Hey A3K, I noticed that 18tanzc's RfA still isn't archived. He hasnt responded to anything in a while, so, I doubt that he will move it. Can you move it to the archives since you're the only active admin left? 20:22, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I will move it tomorrow :) Cheers, 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 02:04, July 8, 2012 (UTC) p.s. read ANNOUNCEMENT 2 on my UP. Sorry, I thought that, since you wrote that you're retiring soon, I assumed that after 2 weeks, you decided to leave :P 02:06, July 8, 2012 (UTC) that would be too early :P 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 18:25, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Lol I guess. I just thought that, maybe you got sick of this place :P 02:03, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Two Points One I think I screwed up the table somehow on the List of Loops just by adding a comma. I have taken a look into that edit, and you had deleted most of the markup in an edit before the comma. I am not saying you intentionally did it, I am just saying you did screw something up and it was not the comma. I have fixed it and the comma is now in the text :D 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 21:48, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Two I think F Stop Clikzgerald should be the real page and F. Stop Clikzgerald should be the redirect. Cool. Thanks for sorting that 18tanzc. My guess is the Richtext editor can't handle it I'll add the required bit to block it. :-) I've moved F Stop based on his MLN page name. 09:51, August 8, 2012 (UTC) my pleasure A3K :D You could answer this question for me though: Is there like a template or something that causes the text in a page/article to be different? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 15:37, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure what you're asking sorry. elaborate? 23:57, August 8, 2012 (UTC) lol. How do you change the default text on a page? Is there some sort of template? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 04:50, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Still not getting it sorry. I must be thick. What default text? Example? 09:53, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if IM right, but I think he means the default text on a page, as in like the font or size. I don't know what else default text could mean :P 16:35, August 10, 2012 (UTC) That would make sense the styling is css of the MediaWiki:Wikia.css there's a separate one for monobook too actually :-) 10:50, August 12, 2012 (UTC) sup hey a3k :) how ya doin? :P 23:25, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Pretty good :-D Still prowling around. Having a bit of a real life crisis but nothing terrible :-D 21:59, October 17, 2012 (UTC) just haven't heard from you for for awhile. glad to know I'm not alone :P 23:30, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Yep. I'm just floating. :-) 09:26, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Have you noticed that the wiki has had more edits per day for the past few weeks then the past few months? Its awesome :) 23:15, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah though I'm mostly patrolling along about 600 edits behind. :-D 08:02, November 5, 2012 (UTC) lol really? :P 15:04, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Yep just under a month worth that I'm reviewing :-) Mostly shop "edits" though which are very brief 02:40, November 9, 2012 (UTC) lol yeah i dont really look at the shop edits because if they are bad the owners will delete them. So i look at in-active pages and Main space to review. 15:21, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. Anything goes really wrong, i.e. profanity they can come to us :-) 07:37, November 12, 2012 (UTC) yup :) makes my job a lot easier XD lol they're like the soldiers, we are the generals. we get to watch them struggle XD lol jk :P 16:34, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Lol :-D Mean 08:06, November 13, 2012 (UTC) meh, just don't tell them that XD they don't need to know :P 00:15, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Well this is a public talk page :-) 00:19, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, i saw it...and it hurt my feelings :( 00:23, November 14, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I hope you know that im kidding :D LS24, Think I should block 18tanzc (Can I even do that?) 00:24, November 14, 2012 (UTC) BLOCK HIM!!! :P ( I don't think wiki policy allows an admin to block an admin...) 00:30, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to find out. w:c:a3k:Special:Contributions/18tanzc <- 18tanzc you blocked? :-) 00:38, November 14, 2012 (UTC) well, you need to make him admin first on that wiki 00:43, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I did lol :-D Congrats on that btw, lol 00:45, November 14, 2012 (UTC) now what about bureaucrats? :P 00:50, November 14, 2012 (UTC) They only get extra rights as far as giving out rights. The problem would be that if the block if effective he can probably unblock himself. Also a bcrat can't remove a bcrat but can a admin 00:52, November 14, 2012 (UTC) im sure they can still be blocked, but im more curious as to whether the block would serve a purpose or not :P...like, would it be able to be lifted by the bureaucrat, or still be just as effective as any other block... 00:56, November 14, 2012 (UTC) w:c:a3k:Special:Contributions/LegoStefan24 <-- You are admined and blocked too :-) See how it works (I've got work for a few hours cyas later) 01:08, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ok, the only thing i'm going to say is really :/ 14:51, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah really. Why not? 18:40, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Millstones Hello my user name is SneakBrick and I would like to buy 3 milstones, I will pay 15-25 clicks for them. Well I think I can manage that. Add me I'm and click either Farm Pet. For anything more I'd point in the direction of one of this wiki's stores Super Store! or RedBrick Marketplace Cheers 02:17, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Random F.R. ASaxman is befriending you on MLN When you can blast something to pieces, do it!|Furno3.3 00:30, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm not really accepting friend requests on MLN atm. unless you're the guy from above with the millstones? 09:37, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Nebs hey :D I know this is wrong to do, but do you have any nebular crystals i could buy/have? I am soooooo close to rank 10 it hurts, and i ran out of crystals... or if u dont have any could you click my mine mod on my page? thanks so much :D 00:33, November 26, 2012 (UTC) never mind XD cody sent me some :D 14:40, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Great congrats on Rank 10 then :-D 21:15, November 27, 2012 (UTC) lol thanks :D If you are ever on MLN again, could you spare some clicks to my alien egg? Just if you are passing by, you know :P 00:15, November 28, 2012 (UTC)